


Strings

by MamanAbeille



Series: The Love We Shared in September [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Marinette wants all strings attached when it comes to Luka.





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 prompt, Strings, from Lukanette September Challenge from lukanette-month on Tumblr.

**Title: Strings  
** **Timeframe: Season three, no spoilers   
** **Pairing: Luka/Marinette   
** **Rating: K  
** **Warnings: None.   
** **Special thanks:   
** **Author’s Note: Lukanette September, day 8**

It’s been three hours since he’s gotten home, and Luka still can’t hide the pure joy he’s feeling from his face or the melody he’s strumming out on the guitar.He knows he’s probably annoying Juleka after hours of playing the same tune, but he’s been waiting on Marinette for months.He finally sets the guitar to the side, spinning the ring on his pointer finger to subdue the adrenaline based need to move- to do something.He lays back on his bed and plays her words over, yet again, in his head. 

_Luka corrects her finger placement on the neck of his acoustic guitar.He’s had it since he was little, so it’s a little smaller than his electric, which is perfect for Marinette’s tiny hands. She’s mentioned before too that she prefers the sound of an acoustic. She glances up at him with a hopeful smile.“Like this?”“Just like that,” he smiles back, sliding his hand down her arm and out of her way.“Now the same strum pattern as before.Just the new chord.”She follows his instructions and correctly plays the next part of the song.He beams down at her. _

_“I want all strings attached.” She freezes against him as soon as the words are out of her mouth.The two of them have been getting closer over the last several months, but she’s never been _that _direct before, especially so out of the blue.He has, sure, but never her. “I just- I mean,” she starts her trademark stuttering, but his gentle hand on hers forces her to take a deep breath and recompose herself. _

_“Now,” he asks her once she’s calmer. “What did you mean?” He’s taken to using that phrase with her whenever she gets anxious or embarrassed or turns into a stuttering mess.She likes that it gives her a chance to really think about what she wants to say, and take back any nonsense that she sputters out. _

_“I mean,” she pauses for a second.“I mean just that, actually.You always say that we can just get to know each other and hang out, with no pressure and no strings attached.I want the strings though.” She knows she’s bright red; her cheeks feel like they are on fire, but she doesn’t break their eye contact.“All of them.” _

_He stares at her for several moments, completely still aside from the steady, though slightly quickened, rise and fall of his chest.He doesn’t realize how long he’s taking to respond until he sees her face fall, tears flooding the corner of her eyes, but not yet falling.He takes the guitar from her, sets it to the sight, and pulls her flush against his chest, wrapping his arms as tightly around her as he dares without hurting her.He places a long kiss on the top of her head.“I want all the strings attached too, Marinette.”He feels her relax into his hold, and slide her arms around his torso. She pulls back just enough that he has too remove his head from hers and look down at her.“All of them?” she asks.There’s a daring glint in her eye he’s not used to, and she bites her lip._

_It’s all the permission he needs, and he captures her lips in his, reminding himself that it’s probably her first kiss and not to push it too far.He flicks his tongue out to brush her lips, but pulls away rather than deepening the kiss when he’s rewarded with Marinette’s breathless squeak. He rests his forehead against hers, their noses barely brushing one another’s. _

_Marinette’s eyes are not only still closed, but clenched tightly together. “Was that good?” she asks hesitantly. Luka only answers by cupping her cheek in his hand, and kissing her again. _

“Luka!” Juleka calls from the other room, bringing his out of his daydream and back to the present.“Dinner is ready.Mom says wash up.”Luka sighs, sitting up and grabbing his phone from the night stand.He realizes he’s missed a text from Marinette, and grins when he sees the single little heart she’s sent him.He sends one back, and slips his phone into his pocket before calling a “Be right there,” out to his sister as he makes his way above deck. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like Marinette would be the type to ask if she kisses adequately. What do you think?
> 
> Maman Abeille.


End file.
